Gaming Business
by Phoenix Rex
Summary: Duke is bored of every other game, and Seto has a few ideas for him.  Part 1 of my Mastershipping PWP series. Kinky, shameless smut. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. M for a reason.


A/N: Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. I'm just a bored fan with no life whatsoever. First fic on this site. This has taken me many, many days to perfect, I truly hope that you enjoy every second of it. :). Part 1 of my Mastershipping PWP series.

Co-written by my brother, Drake.

I found the lack of Mastershipping on this site extremely disturbing, so I decided to write some.

Kinky, kinky shameless smut. Read at your own risk. [M for a fucking reason].

* * *

><p>Seto met up with his usual group of "friends" at the arcade, their usual after-school hangout. Walking in, he saw Teá on the stage, playing her normal DDR, Yugi and Joey arguing over who won their last round of some racing game, and Tristan off playing Ski-Ball.<p>

Noticing he had no quarters in his pocket, he made his way towards the change machine. As he approached it, Duke caught his eye. Looking up from his game of pinball, Duke spotted Seto and waved. He went back to his game, while Seto continued to stare at the boy. Dawning his normal school uniform, Seto thought about what he looked like without it.

He decided to strut toward Duke after he finished his game of pinball, beating the machine in anger. "Why, look, isn't it the one and only Duke Devlin. Don't have enough games at your shop, do you?" Seto teased, like he normally did.

Hearing this statement directed towards him, Duke turned to face Seto and replied, "I get bored of all those games sometimes. I need something…new," with his normal low, sexy tone.

Seto inched a bit closer to Duke, but not too close; that's for later. He said, "Well, if you come with me to my office, I have an idea for a new game, but I need some help."

"Sounds fair enough to me. Lead on."

* * *

><p>As the elevator doors closed in front of him, Seto closed the space between him and Duke; lightly pressing his lips to the other boy's. Duke jumped slightly at this new contact, slowly stretching his arms around Seto; pulling away when he heard the <em>ping<em> of the elevator reaching the top floor of the tower that contained Kaiba Corp.

Seto led them out of the elevator, walking to his office; Duke following close behind. Seto locked the door behind them to avoid being interrupted while showing Duke what he had in store for him. He stood staring at Duke for a minute, undressing him with his eyes, before he pressed his lips to Duke's again, but rougher than the last time in the elevator.

Immediately responding to Seto's silent desires, Duke slowly started to unbutton Seto's shirt, one button at a time. Without breaking the kiss, Seto lowered Duke onto one of the two couches in his office, lying on top of him, pinning him down. Duke, due to his dominate state of mind, refused to be pinned down. He roughly grabbed Seto's neck with one hand, pulling them both off the couch, while the other hand pushed Seto's jacket off, it quietly falling to the floor.

Seto broke the kiss and held a finger to Duke's lips, slowly whispering, "I'll be right back. I have to get a couple things. Don't you dare move," seductively.

Seto walked from the room into a walk-in closet, closing the door behind him, preventing Duke from seeing anything he was getting. Duke set back down on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest, pouting like a small child that didn't get what they wanted.

Seto returned with chains and a padlock, sliding the key into one of many desk drawers. Duke's eyes widened at the sight of the chains, knowing that Seto was going to use them on him. Seto looked directly into Duke's eyes, silently comforting him. Seto knew that Duke didn't like the idea of bondage; Duke knew he was in good hands with Seto.

"Are you ready for this?" Seto said with a combined tone of seduction and comfort in his voice. Duke nodded with a look of fear still etched on his face. Seto unbuttoned the last button of his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. He, then, walked over to Duke, slowly placing the chains on the couch next to him and took off Duke's jacket, tossing it across the room. Duke pulled his shirt over his head without bothering to unbutton it, setting it on top of the chains, hoping that Seto would forget they were there and not use them.

Seto realized what Duke was trying to do and chuckled. He lifted the shirt, throwing it in the same general direction as the jacket. The look of fear returned to Duke's face when Seto lifted the chains and started to wrap them around his wrists, locking them together with the padlock.

Duke let out a small whimper from behind his lips. Seto comforted him with a light kiss on the nose. He pulled Duke into a rough kiss, entangling his fingers in the boy's soft black hair. Duke wanted to do the same, but was restricted by the chains, so he put his arms around Seto, letting the cold metal touch the back of his neck. Seto let his lips slide to Duke's collarbone, teeth scraping skin, leaving a long scratch on his neck.

Starting to get used to the chains, Duke released a moan of both pain and pleasure. Seto ran a finger slowly down Duke's chest, slowly trailing down to his groin. He gripped him softly at first, and Duke pushed against his hand firmly. Duke worked his chained hands towards the waistline of Seto's pants, unbuckling his belt as best he could bonded. Seto smirked into their kiss, doing the same to Duke and throwing his belt to join the rest of his clothes.

Managing to wiggle his way out of the chains, Duke wrapped his now unchained hands around Seto's hips, pulling him closer. Seto broke the kiss to ask, "How the hell did you..." the question trailed off as Duke held his finger to Seto's lips, shushing him. "My turn," Duke said in a low, seductive whisper. A look of confusion overtook Seto's face as Duke twisted the chains around his tan wrists. The lock was still on them, but they slid onto his thin wrists easily.

Duke pushed Seto to the floor, jumping on top of him fiercely. His newly freed hands explored Seto bare torso, his tongue trailing down to the waist of his pants, unbuttoning them with his teeth. Before he pulled them off, he stood and walked to where his belt landed and picked it up, slapping it against the back of the couch, causing a large _crack_ to echo throughout the room. Seto shuttered at the sound, knowing what Duke was going to do with it. Duke walked back towards Seto, lightly slapping the belt on his hand.

"Now Seto, you know what this is for, right?" Duke asked, knowing the answer. Seto nodded slightly, preparing himself for the belt against his bare skin. Grabbing Seto's arm, Duke pulled him to his feet, leaning him against his desk, his bare back fully exposed. Before the belt slapped skin, Duke pulled off Seto's pants and boxers, letting them drop to the floor. Duke stared at Seto's perfectly chiseled ass for a moment, then tightly gripped the belt, slapping it against the tan flesh. Seto screamed in pain, biting his bottom lip, drawing blood.

"That's for chaining me up," Duke whispered in Seto's ear, nibbling his lobe. Slipping between Seto and the desk, he crashed his lips against Seto's, not holding back a single bit. He started to unbutton his own pants, but his hand was slapped away by Seto's, still chained together.

Seto pulled away from Duke, opening the drawer where he had slipped the key to the padlock that held the chains together on his wrists. He walked to the other side of the desk, handing the key to Duke, and saying, "Would you? I can't, you chained me. With my own fucking chains." Duke smirked at this statement, taking the key between his long, slender fingers, unlocking the chains around Seto's wrists, the chains falling to the floor.

Seto sighed in relief and grabbed the waist of Duke's pants, pulling the dark-haired boy towards him. "Just take them off. They're crushing me," Duke said through his teeth; Seto looking down to see the tent that had formed in the front of his pants in the last few minutes. He complied, unbuttoning the pants and pulling them off, letting them fall to the floor. Reaching around him, Seto grabbed Duke's tight, firm ass, massaging it between his fingers. A loud, nearly animalistic moan escaped from Duke's throat, causing Seto to do the same. The feeling of Duke's erection rubbing against his was intoxicating.

Lips trailing down Duke's torso, Seto stopped right above his crotch, pulling back to look at the boy's beautiful cock before taking it into his mouth. Duke leaned his head back, biting his lip, trying to hold back a loud moan but failing. Seto tickling the underside of Duke's shaft with his tongue, the feeling was exhilarating. Taking him deeper into his mouth, Seto could tell Duke was about ready to explode by the sounds he was making. He continued to suck until just before Duke came, but changed his focus back up to his face. Kissing him lightly, and then pulling away just far enough to lean his forehead against Duke's.

Duke caught his breath just enough to say, "Why'd you stop? I was almost there."

Seto smiled and looked into his bright green eyes. "Don't want you cumming before I'm done with you, do we?" he said with a voice of pure lust and seduction, twirling a lock of black hair around his finger. Duke responded, "But…" the sentence trailing off before he could finish it.

Knowing how aroused Duke was, Seto wanted to finish this before he hurt him. He stepped away from the boy, retreating back into the closet where he found the chains, returning a few seconds later with a bottle in his hand: lube. A smirk grew on Duke's face; he has been waiting for this for a pretty long ass time.

Opening the bottle, Seto coated his fingers with the liquid, but Duke stopped him. "No prep," he said against Seto's lips, "I'm ready for this. Really." "You're sure?" Seto asked, rising an eyebrow in concern, closing the bottle and putting it on the desk behind Duke. Not letting the lube on his fingers go to waste, he used it to completely coat his penis before turning Duke around and hovering over his entrance, leaning closer to Duke's ear, whispering "Are you sure about this? I can stop if you want."

"Just fuck me already. Stop fucking stalling," Duke said, growing quite impatient with Seto.

Complying, Seto slowly entered Duke, letting his muscles adjust to him. Duke let out a small whimper of pain before felling Seto pull out almost completely, then slamming back into him at the most amazing speed, hitting his prostate, making Duke loudly moan his name. Seto continued, increasing speed with each powerful thrust.

Hearing Duke scream so loudly in ecstasy, Seto was pretty sure the entire building could hear him, but didn't care; he liked it, hearing such a deep, sexy voice moan so loud was erotic enough, plus the fact that that the voice was screaming _his_ name above all.

Seto could start to feel himself reaching his climax, fitting in a few more hard, powerful thrusts before doing so. Filling Duke with his seed, he roughly grabbed the other boy's rock-hard shaft, flicking his wrist up and down until Duke himself came, releasing all over the front of the desk.

Swiftly turning the dark-haired boy around, Seto kissed Duke with extreme passion and intention, still not able to breathe from the intensity of their sex; pulling back only to catch his breath. Duke entangled his fingers in Seto's hair, pulling him back down onto the couch. Sitting next to him, he turned to the other boy and asked, "And now…what do you want to do?"

Looking up at the clock on the wall, Seto said, "Considering the time, it's a bit late to be walking home all by yourself," he pulled Duke's face closer to his, "You should stay here for the night."

"I'd be glad to," Duke replied, kissing Seto gently on the lips, smirking.

* * *

><p>AN: As I said, I hope you enjoyed. ;). Feel free to review, favorite, and suggest to your friends.


End file.
